Thermidor 2
Thermidor 2 was a robot that was designed to resemble a lobster. It was equipped with a CO2 powered flipper and a pair of claws for grabbing the opposition, although they were rarely used. The robot competed in Series 4 through 7 of Robot Wars, plus entering in both series of Extreme. In Series 5, the claws were redesigned to be wedge-shaped and thus, would not get in the way of the flipper. Its large wheels came from a Mini Metro, these wheels made Thermidor 2 able to run either way up in case the flipper failed. Team Lobster also competed in Series 3 with Thermador, the team's original creation. The robot had the same basic design as its successor but it had a small lobster's head where the flipper would eventually be located and it was equipped with a spike at the front and a small cutting disc in the tail, in addition to the lobster claws. Thermidor 2 had a very high and low performance ratio, reaching the Semi-Finals of Series 4 and 7, but losing in the first round in Series 5 and 6. Interestingly, in Thermidor 2's first two series, it defeated a previous Semi-Finalist (Plunderstorm and Gravedigger), but in the next two wars, it failed to get past Round 1 and was defeated by a previous Round 1 loser, in Prizephita Mach 2 and 13 Black. In addition, it is interesting to note that Thermidor 2 reached the series semi-finals whenever Philippa Forrester wasn't the pit reporter. Another interesting point is that whenever Thermidor 2 reached a semi-finals, it was defeated in the first round by an eventual Grand Finalist. The lobster design was a high and fun point of the robot. Jonathan Pearce, in particular, made many jokes about lobster's being "broiled" (since lobsters don't turn red until they're cooked), and so on. Team Lobster was quite straightforward and blunt, as their introduction to their robot was much the same in all its later appearances. Thermidor 2 was the first robot to flip two robots out of the arena in one battle (Behemoth and Stinger), and holds the joint title with Atomic of the robot with the highest amount of OotA flips not to be thrown out of the arena itself. Also, before The Seventh Wars, it was the only robot to equal Chaos 2 on OotA flips, with them both having three at the end of the first series of Extreme. Appearances in Merchandise *Thermidor 2/Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem Robot History Series 3 Thermador competed in Heat M of the Third Wars. It easily defeated its first opponent Plunderstorm in Round 1, as the former semi-finalists never truly started moving, Plunderstorm turned to face the arena wall before stopping completely. Thermador slammed Plunderstorm into the wall before retreating so that the house robots closed in and pitted Plunderstorm. Thermador went through to fight fellow newcomers Scutter's Revenge in the second round of the heat. During the battle, it tried to slam its opponent before it fell before the larger robot's onslaught, it was pushed towards the pit and pitted, eliminating it from the competition. Series 4 In the first round of the Fourth Wars, Thermidor 2 went up against newcomers Kronic the Wedgehog and the 13th seeds Gravedigger. Thermidor 2 made a fair impact in its first round, trading blows with Kronic the Wedgehog, but neither was able to flip the other. However, Kronic rammed Thermidor hard, and one of Thermidor's claws buckled. Meanwhile, Kronic pinned Gravedigger, and Thermidor 2 flipped Gravedigger on its side and secured its defeat. Its second round battle against the 29th seeds Dreadnaught XP-1 was over quickly as it took just one flip that nearly got Dreadnaught XP-1 out of the arena, to immobilise it. Thermidor 2 went through to the heat final to fight Kronic the Wedgehog again. It was very close in this battle as the shape of the claws meant that it got in the way of the flipper a lot. Kronic the Wedgehog's flipper broke off and it broke down so Thermidor 2 progressed to the Series Semi-Finals. In the Series Semi-Finals, it went put up against the 19th seed Pussycat. Although Thermidor flipped Pussycat high into the air, it sustained a lot of damage from Pussycat's blade and the wheels were damaged particularly badly. It managed to survive to a Judges' decision, but the judges still put Pussycat through. Extreme 1 Thermidor 2 had a wide range of appearances in Extreme Series 1, with very high and low success in different competitions. It paired with Cerberus for the Tag Team Terror. With S.M.I.D.S.Y. already immobilised on the arena wall, it beached Sumpthing on its own weapon, leaving the two of them at the mercy of the House Robots. In Round 2, the two fought against The Steel Avenger and Suicidal Tendencies, but they kept attacking each other, before Thermidor 2 eventually broke down over the flame pit. It was counted out, put on the floor flipper and hurled across the arena, Cerberus held on for a judges decision but they still lost. It fought in the Flipper Frenzy, but helped Chaos 2, Bigger Brother and Wheely Big Cheese attack the House Robots, as Matilda immobilised Wheely Big Cheese, the other three nearly flipping Sergeant Bash out of the arena. Matilda then came to the rescue and made the robots flee. Bigger Brother then became immobile on the arena flipper, and then Matilda sliced Chaos 2 onto its side. The others were counted out by Refbot as Thermidor 2 continued to try and flip Matilda, cease was called and Thermidor was declared the winner as it was the last competitior robot standing. Thermidor 2's Mayhem was one of the highlight battles in Extreme 1, despite being rather short. It attacked Behemoth from behind, throwing it head-over-heels from the arena. It then followed this up by catching Stinger and flipping one wheel over the wall, so that its weight caused it to fall out as well. This was the first time that a robot had eliminated two opponents in one battle by flipping them out of the arena, and the only time that those circumstances had only one robot remaining inside the arena at the end of a battle. It failed to carry across this success in the Annihilator, however. Despite a good flip on Hypno-Disc in Round 1, it was damaged by Splinter and Pussycat, Splinter axed it and shunted it into the CPZ. Shunt then axed it and dragged it onto the floor flipper. Refbot counted it out and Thermidor 2 was eliminated. It also participated in a Vengeance battle against Napalm, due to a sexist comment made by Team Lobster. The resulting battle was rather quick, with Thermidor 2 immobilising Napalm in the opening seconds. Thermidor 2 flipped it around the arena, causing Napalm to fall apart from the impacts. Thermidor 2 waited until Refbot counted Napalm out, and then finished the girls' robot off by throwing it out of the arena. The team apologised for their remark afterwards though. Series 5 Thermidor 2 was seeded 16th for the fifth wars, but despite such an impressive display in Extreme, it suffered a surprise loss to Prizephita Mach 2 in this war. The first round saw Thermidor 2 sliding underneath and flipping Prizephita into the air, but its opponent self-righted and then flipped the seed numerous times before Thermidor 2 ran out of CO2 after self-righting so many times. It had then broke down. After being counted out by Refbot, Sergeant Bash seized the lobster and pitted it, this made Thermidor 2 the first seed from Series 5 to be eliminated in the first round of the main competition. Series 6 Thermidor 2 returned for Series 6 to fight 11th seeds Stinger, Chompalot and 13 Black. The initial clash with Chompalot saw one of the wheels damaged by a deflection attack off 13 Black. From that moment, Thermidor 2 could only drive in circles. It flipped Stinger several times, but blows from Stinger damaged the wheels of Thermidor 2. Thermidor 2 was then counted out as its mobility was minimal. When Dead Metal closed in, Thermidor 2 revealed that its flipper was still working, throwing Dead Metal off of it, but it was soon caught by Sir Killalot. Breaking free, Thermidor 2 drove itself into the pit to avoid excessive punishment. Extreme 2 Thermidor 2 competed only in the Annihilator during Extreme 2. Thermidor was against Typhoon 2, Raging Reality, Revenge of Trouble & Strife, Major Tom and Kan Opener, and going in as favourites to win. In Round 1, it was flipped over by Raging Reality, but self-righted. It flipped Kan Opener around a few times, but did little else as Typhoon 2 was flipped by Raging Reality and eliminated. In the second round, it got good flips on Major Tom and Raging Reality. It spent the rest of the fight fighting Revenge of Trouble & Strife, who landed strong blows on Thermidor 2. Thermidor 2 then stopped the spinning disc of Revenge of Trouble & Strife by trapping it between its flipper and claws. Both robots then attacked Dead Metal. However, Raging Reality was counted out and Thermidor 2 went through. In Round Three, it continued its bout with Revenge of Trouble & Strife, coming out on top with a powerful flip. Major Tom broke down in the fourth round, and Thermidor 2 fought Kan Opener head to head in the final. It was unable to flip Kan Opener, and was slowly beaten into submission, with its flipper damaged and its wheels punctured by Kan Opener's claws. With 4 seconds to go, Kan Opener shoved the lobster down the pit. Series 7 Thermidor 2 returned for Series 7 as the 14th seed, despite the fact that it had lost and went out in Round 1 of the previous two wars. There was nothing to hint these previous unsuccessful runs however, as it faced 8645T 2, Mobot and Mighty Mouse in Round 1. It immediately flipped 8645T 2, which then self-righted, it then drove away for another run-up and then went in for another charge on 8645T, this time Thermidor 2 had flipped it onto its side, where it couldn't self-right. Thermidor 2 then intercepted Mobot and pushed them to the edge of the arena where the lobster flipped Mobot out of the arena. Thermidor 2 then grabbed Mighty Mouse trying to flip it out, but failed, however it did turn Mighty Mouse over, however they survived to go through as 8645T was meanwhile being counted out. Mighty Mouse later broke down and was pushed into the pit by Thermidor 2, but the two had already qualified. Thermidor 2 then convincingly defeated Team Victor's newest machine, The Kraken. Thermidor constantly flipped it around the arena, severely damaging The Kraken's claw weapon. Eventually, Thermidor flipped it over again and didn't self-right it, instead, pitting it's opponent and going through to the Heat Final, where the 14th seeds faced Mighty Mouse again. What followed was a whole match of evasion on Mighty Mouse's part with the underdog making no attempt whatsoever to attack the seeded machine. Thermidor 2 managed to get several strong flips in before Mighty Mouse lost part of its controls. Time ran out whilst Mighty Mouse was only going backwards and forwards against the arena wall, but the judges decision was obvious, and Thermidor 2 went through to the Series Semi-Finals. Sadly, the impressive run ended very quickly in Thermidor 2's first round of the Semi-Final, where it fought the eventual champions Typhoon 2. Thermidor 2 was the quicker machine to the middle of the arena, but just one blow the Air Cadet's machine was enough to knock out Thermidor 2. It was counted out by Refbot before being placed over, on or under all of the arena hazards by Sir Killalot, without being pitted, before cease was called. It has been speculated that as the damage was so severe, Thermidor 2 was unable to participate in the All-Stars Tournament at the end of the series. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 15 *Losses: 8 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Semi-Finals, Round 1 Trivia *The original Thermador was one of 16 competitors from The Third Wars to appear in Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem, but was mistakenly called "Thermidor 2". *Thermidor 2 made the Series Semi-Finals in both years that Philippa Forrester was not the pit reporter. It shares this pattern with X-Terminator, and both robots fought and lost to Typhoon 2 in the latter series.. *Thermidor 2 was one of nine competitors in The Seventh Wars that competed in at least 5 series of Robot Wars but were excluded from the All-Stars Tournament at the end of the series for their own reasons. Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Single Battle Event Winners Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Robots in Metal Mayhem Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction Category:Robots from Norfolk Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Competitors in 5 Wars Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots that have flipped Sergeant Bash Category:Robots Profiled in the Ultimate Guide Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1 Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Circular Saws